Food Observation
by Feline Feral
Summary: Owen observes Ianto and reveals a side not much seen.


Author: FelineFeral

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only wish I did.

AN: A while back someone was gracious enough to let me use their prompt table. I've finally gotten time to start the prompts. I feel bad because I lost the copy with their name; if the prompts are from your table please let me know so I can compare tables and properly credit.

This takes place after Meat but before Reset.

Prompt: Pizza Summary: Owen observes Ianto and reveals a side not much seen.

Food Observation

Ianto Jones looked down at the food on his plate in disgust. He wasn't sure what to call it but it certainly didn't qualify as the pizza it was suppose to be. Ianto glanced at the others sitting around the boardroom table and saw that no one else seemed to be having any issues with the so called pizza – everyone was quite content to shovel it into their mouths at an alarming speed. Looking down at his plate again Ianto pushed it away.

Getting up he said, "I'm going to make coffee. Does anyone wish a cup?"

Ianto got mumbles from Gwen, Tosh and Jack that he felt safe to assume where agreements to coffee. Owen nodded his head in the affirmative, for once not speaking with it mouthful. Ianto nodded himself and made his way to the kitchen.

Owen looked thoughtfully to Ianto's untouched slices of pizza. Before he could do anything Jack moved the plate further away from him, "Those aren't yours."

"I wasn't going to..." Owen stopped when he took in the three disbelieving faces in front of him.

Shaking his head Owen started to leave the room. "Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

Without turning around Owen said, "The bathroom, you mind?" and left the room.

However, instead of going to the bathroom Owen made his way to the kitchen where Ianto was pouring coffee into everyone's mug.

"Am I too slow for you Owen?" Ianto asked without looking up.

Owen stood beside him, "Pizza not good enough for you?" Owen asked in retort.

Ianto cringed; he'd hoped no one had noticed that he wasn't eating. "No it's fine."

Owen shook his head, "Yeah and that's why you've been staring at it for the last 15 minutes like it's a Weevil corpse."

"That's disgusting Owen," Ianto moved the coffee cups to the tray.

Owen sighed, "Seriously Ianto, what's wrong? I haven't seen you eat anything here in a while."

Ianto finally looked at Owen when he heard something akin to concern in Owen voice, "You sound worried Owen?"

Owen looked uncomfortable for a moment, "You don't seem to eat here and you're here almost 24/7 I have right to be worried. I am a doctor after all and..."

"And what?" Ianto asked.

Owen cleared his throat, "Putting aside all the barbs we trade I think we're friends."

Ianto was silent for a moment, watching Owen squirm. "I suppose we are."

Relief flashed across Owen's face before he reached over and snagged his coffee from the tray. Looking over to Ianto he took a sip, "Well?"

Ianto picked up the tray, "Well what?"

"Why aren't you eating? And don't give me a line about not being hungry either."

Ianto sighed and put the tray back down on the table, "I just...I haven't been able to eat meat since..."

"Since the creature," Owen finished for him.

Ianto nodded, "Yeah and all you guys ever order his stuff laden with meat. I prefer my pizza with vegetarian to begin with."

Owen looked frustrated, "So instead of asking for something vegetarian to be ordered you've just not been eating?"

"I didn't want to be a bother."

Suddenly Owen slapped him upside the head, not very hard mind you, "You'll be much more of a bother to me if you starve yourself. What have you been doing to replace the meat in your diet?" Owen started to slip into doctor mode.

Ianto looked at him blankly. Owen sighed, "If you're not going to eat meat you need to have an alternate source for the vitamins and minerals you're no longer getting enough of."

Putting his coffee cup down Owen sighed again, "Damn it Ianto why didn't you talk to me. I mean yeah I would have teased you a bit but I would have helped. Come down to the infirmary after lunch, we'll see what we can do about getting you on a proper diet."

Owen made his way over to the fridge and after rifling through it a second tossed Ianto a sandwich, "Here I brought it this morning. Egg salad... no meat... now sit down and eat something before you pass out." With that Owen put his coffee back on the tray and walked out of the kitchen with all of them.

Ianto looked down at the sandwich perplexed. Maybe Owen wasn't such an ass after all.

THE END


End file.
